Witty Title Goes Here
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: Alternate title: Two Idiots Pretending To Be Eleven Idiots and One Clown. Sollux is snickering, Equius is enraged, Nepeta is on narcotics, Aradia is apathetic, Terezi is terrible, Feferi's freaking out, Eridan's exasperated, Karkat's complaining, Tavros is terrified, Vriska is vexed, Kanaya's confused, Gamzee is giddy, and I should probably lay off the alliteration.


Witty Title Goes Here

Or, Two Idiots Pretending To Be Eleven Idiots (And One Clown)

Sollux: 2up.

Equius: D - Can anyone e%plain to me why I have woken up covered in various colors of paint

Sollux: yeah, funny 2tory about that...

Sollux: well

Sollux: nepeta got iiin to the 2opor

Sollux: gamzee and her kiind of went a biit crazy

Equius: D - Oh dear lord

Sollux: they found the paiint

Equius: D - Why did no one wake me up to say something

Equius: D - I am her gosh darn moirail it is my duty to prevent that kind of thing from happening

Solllux: we diidn't know you were a2leep, hone2t

Equius: D - Come to think of it how did I sleep through them painting me

Solllux: anyway2, they found you a2leep and deciided that you would make a perfect portable 2hiipiing chart

Equius: D - Oh

Sollux: and you were really tiired

Equius: D - That e%plains some of these

Equius: D - Images

Sollux: ye2, they deciided iit wa2 too boriing

Equius: D - Some of these are really rather

Equius: D - 100d

Sollux: 2o they drew out fanart of the 2hiip2

Equius: D - It is rather shocking really

Sollux: yeah

Equius: D - Oh dear

Sollux: ii diidn't know kk could bend liike that

Equius: D - They certainly got rather

Equius: D - Creative

Equius: D - With the pairings

Sollux: yeah

Equius: D - I would be admiring her %ill if it were not for the

Equius: D - Content

Sollux: one fucking word about the drawiing of me and ampora and you diie a horriible death by p2iioniic bada22ery

Sollux: iim not even kiidiing

Sollux: wa2h that 2hit off

SOllux: ii dont care about the other2

Sollux: but plea2e

Sollux: de2trory that abomiinatiion

Equius: D - Honestly I think that is one of the better pieces

Sollux: iit ii2 not

Sollux: p2iioniic2 cant do that

Sollux: iits not one of our abiiliitiie2

Equius: D - It is nowhere near as bad as the image depi%ing a black relationship between the highb100d and myself

Equius: D - That is simply

Equius: D - Foul

Sollux: ...faiir poiint

Sollux: al2o, ju2t 2o you know

Equius: D - Oh dear

Sollux: aa ha2 piicture2

Equius: D - She

Sollux: 2he wa2 highly amu2ed

Equius: D - What

Equius: D - Fuck

Sollux: holy 2hiit

Sollux: you actually 2wore

Equius: D - It is a ser100s situation

Equius: D - My apologies

Equius: D - For a moment I c001d not contain myself

Sollux: 2omeone mark the periigee-book

Sollux: thii2 ii2 goiing down iin hi2tory

Equius: D - No wait

Equius: D - That is not relevant at the moment

Equius: D - Do you know where she is storing the pi%ures

Sollux: dont worry, 2he covered up the horriible one of me and ampora

Equius: D - They must be destroyed

Sollux: and ii dont know

Sollux: 2omewhere

Equius: D - That is not the one I am worried about

Sollux: iit2 the one ii am

Sollux: and iim telliing you

Sollux: wa2h that 2hiit off

Equius: D - We each have our own image to be worried about and we are just going to leave it at that

Sollux: okay fiine

Sollux: al2o, have you 2een your back yet?

Equius: D - Urk

Equius: D - Why

Sollux: becau2e you really need to

Equius: D - What did they do

Equius: D - Tell me what they did

Sollux: nepeta and gamzee 2eem to 2hiip you and aa

Equius: D - Oh no

Sollux: they dediicated your back to that one 2hiip

Equius: D - Is it

Equius: D - Bad

Sollux: defiine bad

Equius: D - Is it

Equius: D - E%epctionally 100d

Sollux: word2 cannot de2criibe how truly di2gu2tiing iit ii2

Sollux: even fii2hdiick would call iit horriible

Sollux: and you know how de2perate he ii2

Sollux: ii diidnt know iit wa2 po22iible to do tho2e thiing2

Equius: D - I do not think I will 100k at the image

Sollux: the piicture ha2 2carred me for liife

Equius: D - I am beginning to perspire based only on what you have said

Equius: D - Who all has seen it

Sollux: iif my 2hiity lu2u2 wa2 2tiil aliive, iid be 2obbiing iin iit2 arm2 riight now

Sollux: apart from aa and me?

Sollux: and obviou2ly nepeta and gamzee

Equius: D - Four is bad enough please do not say it is any more than that

Sollux: iid have to geu22

Sollux: probably

Sollux: everyone

Equius: D - Oh

Equius: D - Oh no

Sollux: yeah

Sollux: 2orry

Equius: D - By everyone

Sollux: yup

Equius: D - Do you mean abso100tely

Equius: D - Everyone

Sollux: ye2

Equius: D - I am trying very hard not to utter another obscenity

Sollux: from kk to ff

Equius: D - It is difficult

Sollux: let iit out

Equius: D - Oh dear

Sollux: iit wiil make you feel better

Equius: D - What must the Heiress think

Sollux: 2he wa2...

Sollux: dii2turbed

Equius: D - OH DEAR FUCKING LORD I AM ENTIRELY COVERED IN PORNOGRAPHIC IMAGES

Sollux: by nepeta and gamzee2 terriifyiing art 2kiil2

Sollux: there there

Equius: D - THIS

Equius: D - THIS

Equius: D - I CANNOT EVEN E%PRESS

Equius: D - ALL I CAN SAY IS

Equius: D - HRRK

Equius: D - HRRRRK

Equius: D - Apologies

Equius: D - But

Equius: D - It is all so VERY

Equius: D - 100d

Sollux: iif iit help2, kanaya and vrii2ka are tryiing to hunt down nepeta

Equius: D - That does not help in the least

Equius: D - I do not want them hurting my moirail

Sollux: kk and tavro2 are lookiing for gamzee

Sollux: 2he 2hould be fiine

Sollux: kanaya left her chaiin2aw behiind

Equius: D - That is

Equius: D - A little better

Sollux: were ju2t tryiing to 2ober nepeta up

Equius: D - Okay I think I can handle that

Sollux: and get gamzee iin a le22 hiigh 2tate

Equius: D - But I am still covered in pornographic images

Sollux: becau2e gog know2 who theyll 2triike next

Equius: D - If it were not for the hemospe%rum I w001d make the highb100d pay so very dearly

Sollux: yeah, 2uck2 to be you

Equius: D - He corrupted my moirail

Equius: D - And well

Equius: D - The other thing

Equius: D - Hrrk

Sollux: the re2t of u2 are iin hiidiing

Sollux: they al2o got vrii2ka

Sollux: whiich ii2 why 2he2 huntiing them down

Equius: D - Oh no

Sollux: 2he wa2hed off fiir2t

Equius: D - I cannot allow her near my moirail in that state

Equius: D - Well in any state really

Sollux: but 2he wa2 pii22ed

Equius: D - But especially not that one

Equius: D - I think I will have to go after her

Sollux: kanaya2 there

Sollux: iit2 fiine

Equius: D - Yes but

Equius: D - My moirail

Sollux: look, ju2t lock your door

Sollux: hiide

Sollux: iit2 for your own good

Sollux: that2 what the re2t of u2 are doiing

Equius: D - No this will not stand

Equius: D - I am going after my moirail

Equius: D - This whole

Equius: D - Incident

Equius: D - Was not her fault

Sollux: oh 2hiit ii ju2t heard a honk

Sollux: and a meow

Sollux: oh 2hiit

Sollux: oh 2hiit

Equius: D - What

Sollux: help

Equius: D - What is it

Equius: D - Have they come after you

Sollux: thii2 ii2 gettiing kiind of 2cary

Sollux: ii thiink 2o, ye2

Equius: D - Can you hold them off with your psioni%

Sollux: no, ii dont want to hurt them

Equius: D - Can't you simply just

Equius: D - Restrain them

Sollux: iim not good at that

Sollux: e2peciialy wiith fa2t target2

Sollux: and theyre fa2t

Sollux: very fa2t

Equius: D - I am aware

Equius: D - That is rather distressing

Equius: D - Sh001d I come and attempt to stop them

Equius: D - The more we can spare from this

Equius: D - Treatment

Equius: D - The better

Sollux: OH 2HIIT THEYVE GOT ME OH GOG WHY HELP OH 2HIIT 2HIIT GET THE FUCK OFF AH GOG JEGU2 FUCKING KRII2T WHY

Equius: D - I am coming over

Equius: D - Try to hold on until then

Nepeta: MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW

Equius: D - Nepeta stop

Nepeta: MEOWMEOWMEOWMEWOMEOWMEOW

Equius: D - Nepeta I insist

Equius: D - I STRONGly insist that you cease this

Gamzee: hOnKhOnKhOnK

Equius: D - Highb100d

Nepeta: MEOW

Equius: D - You will get away from my moirail

Equius: D - Cease corrupting her this instant

Nepeta: ABSCOOOOND!

Equius: D - Nepeta no

Nepeta: kitty face :33

Equius: D - Come back here

Equius: D - You require a shoosh-pap

Sollux: holy 2hiit

Sollux: that wa2

Sollux: the wor2t fuckiing thiing

Equius: D - Possibly multiple shoosh-paps

Sollux: ii have ever experiieced

Sollux: theyre gone

Sollux: iit2 no u2e

Sollux: fuck

Equius: D - I am sorry

Sollux: iim okay

Equius: D - It does not seem like I got there in time

Sollux: they only 2tarted drawiing theiir horriible, horriible 2hiip2 on me

Sollux: ... where the hell i2 my 2hiirt

Equius: D - They took yours too

Sollux: oh jegu2 fuck there2 a half done "erii2ol" on my back

Sollux: kiil me now

Sollux: death ii welcome you

Equius: D - Get into your ablution trap

Equius: D - Wash it off before it stains

Sollux: *2ob2*

Sollux: okay, iim good

Sollux: iit2 off

Sollux: ii found a new 2hiirt

Sollux: iit2 all good

Equius: D - Are you now all right

Sollux: get your a22 over here, were huntiing the2e a22hole2 down.

Equius: D - I w001d prefer to remain where I am

Sollux: put on a 2hiirt fiir2t though

Equius: D - I am still covered in pornography

Sollux: fiine

Sollux: iill do iit my2elf

Sollux: wa2h off

Sollux: iim goiing huntiing

Equius: D - What are you going to do

Sollux: kiick a22 and take name2

Equius: D - Do not harm Nepeta

Sollux: can ii harm gamzee?

Equius: D - Hrrk

Equius: D - I suppose

Sollux: iit2 2omethiing

Sollux: okay, iim iin the vent2 riight now

Equius: D - Perhaps instead of harming them

Equius: D - We sh001d simply

Equius: D - Repay them

Sollux: ...that ii2 a good iidea

Equius: D - Do you possess any artistic %kill

Sollux: not really

Sollux: and there2 no way iim drawiing that 2hiit

Equius: D - Hmm

Equius: D - Perhaps

Sollux: kk'2 decent

Equius: D - W001d he agree to it

Sollux: at thii2 poiint?

Sollux: probably

Equius: D - Where is he

Equius: D - We sh001d find as many of the others as we can

Sollux: iill ju2t troll him and-JEGU2 FUCK!

Equius: D - What

Equius: D - Did they find you again

Aradia: hell0

Equius: D - Hrrrrk

Equius: D - Aradia

Sollux: aa, dont do that

Sollux: jegu2

Equius: D - What did you do Aradia

Aradia: telep0rted in fr0nt 0f him

Aradia: s0rry s0llux

Sollux: iit2 fiine.

Aradia: nepeta and gamzee are currently heading towards terezis r00m.

Equius: D - Oh dear

Aradia: g00d luck.

Aradia: *vanishes*

Equius: D - It is spreading

Equius: D - ...I take it she will not be joining us

Sollux: yeah, probably not

Equius: D - I believe Serket w001d also be open to this idea

Sollux: anyway2, to tz'2 room

Sollux: waiit, can vrii2ka draw?

Equius: D - I don't know

Equius: D - But she c001d at least help

Sollux: we could recruiit tz

Equius: D - She is

Sollux: iim 2ure 2he'd be pii22ed enough to help

Equius: D - Not much of an artist

Sollux: vrii2ka or tz?

Equius: D - Pyrope

Equius: D - I have seen what she calls her drawings

Sollux: eh, 2he2 decent

Equius: D - If only Nepeta had not been the one corrupted

Sollux: and 2hed get annoyed iif we dont iinclude her iin thii2

Equius: D - She c001d perhaps

Equius: D - Tie them up

Sollux: damniit, iif only we had aa iin on thii2

Sollux: 2he2 got whiipkiind you know

Equius: D - Yes I am

Equius: D - Well aware

Sollux: dont you dare get 2weaty at that

Equius: D - Urk

Sollux: ii dont even want to know actually

Sollux: nevermiind

Equius: D - Enough of that

Equius: D - Let's go

Equius: D - We sh001d not wait too long

Sollux: you got the drawiing2 off?

Equius: D - Er

Equius: D - No

Sollux: then 2tay iin your room, iim not beiing 2een wiith you

Equius: D - No

Equius: D - I am going out there

Equius: D - I have to

Sollux: you can act a2 our home ba2e

Equius: D - That is stupid

Sollux: here, ii wrote a computer program to track locatiion2

Sollux: iit work22 off of locator chiip2 that ii made

Sollux: *2end2 program*

Sollux: iim deletiing that when were done

Equius: D - Well

Equius: D - Alright

Equius: D - I can be the tracker

Sollux: iim the only one that ha2 a chiip

Sollux: but iive got more

Sollux: iil try to plant them on the other2

Sollux: or ju2t giive them

Equius: D - Is this really necessary

Sollux: no

Sollux: ii ju2t want to te2t thii2 out

Equius: D - Is it for science

Sollux: be2iide2, iit2 cool a2 hell

Sollux: and ye2

Sollux: for 2ciience

Equius: D - Then

Equius: D - I suppose I cannot obje%

Sollux: let2 do thii2

Sollux: ii2 the program readiing me yet?

Equius: D - Yes

Sollux: good

Equius: D - It has your location

Equius: D - How will I tell different trolls from each other once you have planted more chips

Sollux: ii programed 2eperate one2 for all of u2

Equius: D - That is a bit

Equius: D - Discomforting

Sollux: note how my dot on the 2y2tem ii2 yellow

Sollux: ii got bored

Equius: D - Do they correspond to our b100d colors

Sollux: ye2

Sollux: and 2eeiing a2 kk'2 a whiiny liitle biitch about hii2, ii made one gray

Equius: D - What is his b100d color anyway

Sollux: oh 2hiit, you dont know yet?

Equius: D - It ir% me to not know this

Sollux: ii thought we all knew by now

Sollux: uh

Sollux: hii2 blood2 not techniically on the hemo2pectrum

Sollux: iit2 mutated

Sollux: candy red

Equius: D - Oh

Equius: D - Shit

Sollux: tz'2 thriilled about that, really

Equius: D - I can imagine

Sollux: al2o, dont giive hiim hell for iit

Sollux: becau2e iif you do

Sollux: ii wiill end you

Sollux: and then kk wiil probably end me

Equius: D - No

Equius: D - I believe we are past that point in our society

Equius: D - Though it pains me to say so

Sollux: oh

Sollux: really?

Sollux: good

Equius: D - With only twelve of us left

Equius: D - With our species all but e%tin%

Equius: D - It does not seem worth the trouble it causes among our group

Equius: D - I hate to say that

Equius: D - But hours of internal debate have convinced me that it is so

Sollux: that2 got to be the mo2t iintelliigent thiing youve ever 2aiid about the hemo2pectrum

Sollux: moviing on

Sollux: iim ju2t above tz'2 room

Sollux: one 2ec

Sollux: hey

Sollux: tz

Sollux: can ii come iin?

Terezi: WH4T DO YOU W4NT SOLLUX

Sollux: youve notiiced nepeta and gamzee runniing around graffiitiiyiing everyone?

Terezi: WHO H4SNT :T

Sollux: faiir poiint

Sollux: anyway2, aa 2aiid theyre headed here

Sollux: me and equiiu2 are tryiing to 2top them

Terezi: H3H3H3H3H3

Sollux: and maybe giive them 2ome lovely art

Sollux: a2 revenge

Sollux: for all thii2 bull2hiit.

Terezi: SO MR MUST4RD 4ND MR BLUE R4SPB3RRY 4R3 ON 4 QU3ST FOR R3V3NG3 4ND TH3Y W4NT MY H3LP

Terezi: OF COURS3 1LL H3LP YOU OUT

Sollux: 2weet

Sollux: here, take thii2 chiip

Terezi: B3FOR3 TH3Y C4N G3T M3 :[

Terezi: WH4TS 1T FOR

Sollux: *turn2 on chiip and pa22e2 it*

Sollux: dont liick iit

Sollux: iit2 electroniic

Terezi: H3H3H3H3H3

Sollux: locator thiing

Sollux: iim te2tiing iit out

Terezi: ST4LK3R :D

Sollux: oh 2hut up

Sollux: thii2 one2 your2

Sollux: note how iit2 teal

Terezi: WH4T DO 1 DO W1TH 1T

Sollux: ju2t keep it iin your pocket or 2ome 2hiit

Sollux: ju2t 2o long a2 iit2 on or by you

Sollux: iit2 all good

Terezi: OK4Y TH3N MR GRUMPY D1JON

Terezi: WH4T DO YOU W4NT M3 TO DO TO H3LP

Terezi: :D

Sollux: were huntiing them down now

Sollux: we could u2e your no2e

Terezi: 3XC3LL3NT

Terezi: T1M3 TO SN1FF OUT SOM3 OL1V3S 4ND GR4P3 J3LLY

Sollux: come on, iin to the vent2

Terezi: WH4T 4 N4STY COMBO

Terezi: OK4Y H4NG ON

Terezi: H3R3 1 COM3

Sollux: iif we can fiind the other2 and work together, thii2 miight work better

Terezi: 1S 1T JUST US THR33? :?

Terezi: 4ND WH3R3 1S TH3 SW34TB4RN

Sollux: kk and tt are huntiing gamzee, vrii2ka and kanaya are goiing after nepeta

Sollux: equiiu2 iii2 iin hii2 room

Sollux: coordiinatiing our effort2

Terezi: H3H3H3H3H3

Terezi: 1S H3 ST1LL COV3R3D IN 4RT

Terezi: :D

Sollux: ye2

Terezi: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4

Sollux: no, were not goiing for another look at hiim

Terezi: BL4RRR :I

Sollux: ii could go my whole lliife wiithout 2eeiing that 2hiit agaiin.

Sollux: 2o anyway2

Sollux: let2 get iin to contact wiith everyone that2 hiidiing

Sollux: that iii2 to 2ay, ff and the fii2hdiick

Terezi: HOW MUCH LONG3R 4R3 W3 GONN4 B3 IN THIS V3NT :T

Sollux: and theyre both iin ff'2 room ii

Sollux: whiich ii2 why were goiing there

Sollux: actually, we are there

Sollux: 2o 2top your biitchiing

Terezi: ST34LTH DROP!

Sollux: *drop2 through vent*

Sollux: 2up a22hole2

Feferi: )(-EY S-EALLUX!

Sollux: hey ff

Eridan: wwater you guys doin here

Sollux: were tryiing to fiind nepeta and gamzee

Sollux: and draw on them

Sollux: draw all over them

Terezi: 1TS A S3CR3T M1SS1ON OF S3CR3T R3V3NG3 :D

Sollux: and by 2ecret 2he mean2 were telliing everone we can fiind

Eridan: an you wwant us to help

Feferi: oo)(, t)(at sounds GLUBBING AW—ES—EAM—E!

Sollux: not help per2ay

Sollux: ju2t take the2e

Eridan: wwhat are these glubbin things

Terezi: BOMBS! :D

Sollux: *pull2 out two chip2, one viiolet, one fu2hiia, turn2 them on, and giive2 them to them*

Sollux: 2hut up tz

Sollux: theyre locator chiip2

Solllux: 2o we can know iif youre 2uddenly kiidnapped

Sollux: they arent bomb2

Eridan: i guess that makes sense

Eridan: so youre not plannin to bloww us up

Sollux: a2 temptiing a2 that would be

Sollux: no

Feferi: OO)(, MIN-ES FUS)(IA!

Terezi: TH3Y M4TCH OUR FL4VORS :]

Sollux: not yet

Feferi: t)(ey do? T)(ATS SO GLUBBING SW—E—ET!

Sollux: ii'll explode you later ampora

Terezi: 1 WONT L3T MR C4PTOR DO TH4T 4NYW4Y MR 4MPOR4

Feferi: S-EALLUX!

Terezi: H3 H4S TO K1LL YOU L3G4LLY

Feferi: B-E NIC-E!

Sollux: 2orry ff

Eridan: oh thanks ter thats such a glubbin comfort

Terezi: H3H3H3H3

Sollux: riight then, eq, you gettiing all of u2?

Equius: D - Yes

Equius: D - You are all showing up on the computer

Sollux: there 2hould be 2iix chiip2 actiive

Sollux: the four of u2

Sollux: and iim keepiing gamzee and nepeta's on iin ca2e they run by u2 and ii get a chance to plant the tracker2

Sollux: anyway2

Equius: D - Understood

Equius: D - Who will you be going after ne%?

Sollux: ii thiink well try to fiind eiither kk2 group or vri2ka'2 group

Sollux: 2ee iif we can coordinate attack2

Sollux: bye ff

Feferi: later seallux!

Sollux: bye fii2hdiick

Eridan: later you glubbin imbecile

Feferi: boys, be)(ave

Terezi: GOODBY3 S34FOOD :]

Sollux: 2orry ff

Eridan: sorry fef

Sollux: come on tz, let2 roll

Sollux: troll u2 iif they fiind you

Eridan: fine wwhatevver

Solllux: *jump2 iin to vent*

Terezi: ST34LTH JUMP!

Sollux: iit2 not 2tealthy iif you 2cream about iit

Terezi: H3H3H3H3H3

Sollux: whatever

Terezi: DO W3 GO 4FT3R MR C4NDY R3D OR MISS SOUR BLU3B3RRY

Sollux: *turn2 corner, colliidiing wiith 2omeone*

Terezi: SOLLUX WHO D1D YOU JUST H1T

Karkat: GAH, SOLLUX, WHAT THE FUCK?

Terezi: WHY C4NT YOU JUST PL4Y N1C3

Terezi: TH1S 1S WHY W3 C4NT H4V3 N1C3 TH1NGS SOLLUX

Sollux: oh hey kk

Sollux: perfect tiimiin

Sollux: ii mean tiimiing

Karkat: FUCK YOU.

Karkat: SO WHAT ARE YOU DOUCHEBAGS DOING OUT HERE?

Terezi: P1CK1NG UP MR 4MPOR4S QU1RK 4R3 YOU SOLLUX? :D

Karkat: THOUGHT YOU WERE HIDING IN YOUR ROOMS LIKE THE LOSERS YOU WERE

Terezi: S3CR3T M1SS1ON, K4RKL3S

Sollux: 2hut the fuck up tz

Sollux: ii 2wear to gog, ii wiil end you

Terezi: 4ND W3 C4NT DO 1T W1THOUT YOU!

Sollux: that wa2 a fuckiing acciident

Terezi: H4H4H4H4H4

Terezi: OF COURS3 1T W4S

Karkat: OH YEAH, HE'S WITH AMPORA.

Karkat: BLACK RELATIONSHIP

Karkat: BUT THEY'RE TOTALLY TOGETHER

Terezi: L1K3 TH4TS A SURPR1S3 :D

Sollux: fuck you both

Terezi: YOU OW3 M3 413 BOONBUCKS

Karkat: I NEVER AGREED TO THIS

Terezi: P4Y UP K4RKL3S

Karkat: FUCK NO!

Terezi: BL4RR WH4T3V3R

Terezi: 1 ST1LL WON 4ND YOU KNOW 1T

Karkat: BESIDES, YOU'RE THE RICHEST FUCKING PERSON ON THIS SHITHOLE.

Terezi: H3H3H3H3H3H3

Karkat: WHAT'S 413 BOONBUCKS TO YOU?

Terezi: S4T1SF4CT1ON MR C4NDY

Sollux: 2hut the hell up, both of you.

Sollux: and kk, everyone know2 iit2 not about the money

Sollux: iit2 about makiing a 2tatement

Terezi: MR MUST4RD H4S 1T R1GHT!

Karkat: ...HOLY SHIT, DID YOU JUST QUOTE THAT HUMAN MOVIE

Karkat: DARK NIGHT RISES OR SOME SHIT?

Terezi: W41T WH4T

Karkat: YOU ACTUALLY WATCHED THAT AFTER I SENT IT TO YOU?

Sollux: 2hut up, ii wa2 bored

Terezi: WH4T YOU S41D 1S SUDD3NLY 4 LOT L4M3R :T

Sollux: had nothiing better to do

Sollux: and fuck you tz

Terezi: YOU W1SH :D

Sollux: yeah, iim not even replyiing to that

Sollux: wa2nt tavro2 wiith you kk?

Equius: D - I w001d just like to remind you all

Equius: D - That we are supposedly on a mission

Karkat: HOLY SHIT HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING?

Equius: D - Hrrk

Equius: D - Not that long

Karkat: AND YEAH, TAVROS SHOULD BE CATCHING UP

Equius: D - I was just wondering why your chips weren't moving

Karkat: TAVROS WAS JUST CHECKING BEHIND US

Karkat: CHIPS?

Sollux: yeah, ii made chiip2 to track u2

Equius: D - And it turns out to be because you were all arguing like a herd of wrigglers

Sollux: here2 your2

Terezi: NOT BOMBS :I

Sollux: *pull2 out gray chiip and turn2 iit on*

Sollux: *hand2 iit to you*

Karkat: WOW, YOU ACTUALLY MADE IT GRAY.

Terezi: 1SNT H3 SW33T :]

Karkat: YOU'RE NOT THAT BIG OF AN ASSHOLE AFTER ALL.

Karkat: YOU'RE STILL AN ASSHOLE

Karkat: JUST NOT THAT BIG OF ONE

Sollux: whatever

Sollux: okay, where the hell i2 tavro2.

Terezi: STOP T4LK1NG 4BOUT SOLLUXS 4SS K4RKL3S

Karkat: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Karkat: DON'T.

Karkat: JUST DON'T.

Terezi: Y3S 1 S3NS3 4 D1ST1NCT L4CK OF P34NUT BUTT3R

Karkat: SHIT, DID THE DEMON PAIR GET HIM?

Karkat: THEY BETTER NOT HAVE

Karkat: THAT DOUCHEBAG IS SLIGHTLY USEFULL

Terezi: DO 1 SM3LL P34NUT BUTT3R 4ND J3LLY S4NDW1CH3S

Terezi: H3H3H3H3H3H3

Sollux: what

Terezi: JUUUST K1DD1NG

Terezi: :D

Sollux: 2top doiing that

Sollux: iit2 not fuckiing funny

Terezi: H4H4H4H4H4

Sollux: oh waiit, here2 tavro2.

Tavros: uHH, hEY GUYS,

Tavros: i, UH, MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT?

Terezi: GOOD 3V3N1NG MR P34NUT BUTT3R

Terezi: W3R3 ON 4 S3CR3T M1SS1ON

Tavros: oH, HI tEREZI,

Karkat: IT'S NOT A SECRET MISSION IF YOU FUCKING TELL EVERYONE.

Sollux: that2 what ii 2aiid

Terezi: TH3 MOR3 TH3 M3RR13R :]

Sollux: no, iit work2 better iif were iin two group2

Sollux: here, take thii2 chiip

Sollux: *pull2 out brown chiip, actiivate2 iit, giive2 iit to tavro2*

Tavros: oH, UM, THANKS, i, UH, i GUESS,

Tavros: wHAT IS IT?

Terezi: 1TS NOT 4 BOMB

Tavros: uH,,, OKAY?

Sollux: 2hut up tz

Terezi: H3H3H3

Sollux: iit2 a trackiing chiip

Sollux: 2o that eq know2 where we are duriing thii2 weiird adventure

Tavros: oH, EQUIUS WOKE UP?

Terezi: H3S OUR SUP3R H4CK3R TR4CK3R :]

Sollux: ii ju2t wanted to te2t the program

Terezi: 4ND H3 F1N4LLY ROS3 FROM TH3 DE4D 4PP4R3NTLY

Sollux: thii2 ii2 a conveniient opportuniity

Tavros: eQUIUS DIED? wHAT!

Equius: D - When are you all going to get moving

Karkat: YOU IDIOT, SHE WASN'T BEING LITERALL.

Terezi: 1 JUST M34NT H3 W4S SL33P1NG :1

Tavros: oH,

Equius: D - You are wasting time

Karkat: RIGHT, YOU'RE BORING ME

Karkat: WE SHOULD GET GOING

Equius: D - Finally someone agrees

Karkat: STAY IN CONTACT OVER TROLLIAN

Karkat: SHUT UP EQUIUS.

Karkat: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE START SWEATING OVER THAT.

Equius: D - Too late

Karkat: OH, EW.

Karkat: UNCLEAN, UNCLEAN.

Terezi: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4

Sollux: let2 go before eq traumiitii2e2 kk anymore

Terezi: F1N3

Sollux: later2

Karkat: BYE.

Karkat: COME ON TAVROS, LET'S GO.

Karkat: *WALKS OFF MUTTERING "UNCLEAN.."

Terezi: 4R3 W3 GO1NG TO F1ND M1SS SOUR BLU3B3RRY 4ND M1SS GR33N GR4P3S N3XT

Sollux: yeah, iif we can fiind them

Sollux: you 2mell anythiing?

Terezi: TH1S W4Y

Terezi: FOLLOW M3

Sollux: iif you iin2ii2t

Terezi: OH BUT 1 DO

Terezi: TH3 SM3LL 1S G3TT1NG STRONG3R

Kanaya: Oh, Hello There Sollux, Terezi.

Terezi: 1TS L1K3 TH3YR3 R1GHT 1N FRONT OF M3

Terezi: OH

Kanaya: How Are You Two Doing.

Terezi: W3R3 ON 4

Sollux: 2hiity, a2 alway2

Sollux: 2hut up tz

Sollux: tz, dont you dare 2ay iit

Terezi: H3H3

Vriska: Say whaaaaaaaat?

Terezi: S3CR3T

Kanaya: Yes, I Would Also Like To Know What Terezi Meant.

Kanaya: Secret?

Kanaya: How?

Terezi: M4YB3 1 JUST WONT S4Y 1T NOW

Terezi: S1NC3 SOLLUX H4T3S 1T SO MUCH

Vriska: Oh come oooooooon!

Sollux: holy 2hiit, iit2 twelfth fuckiing periigree

Kanaya: Yes, Tell Us!

Terezi: S3CR3TM1SS1ON

Sollux: and iit2 gone

Sollux: tz, ii hate you

Vriska: Secret mission?

Vriska: Sounds good!

Kanaya: I Thought You Were Harbouring Black Feelings For Eridan?

Terezi: TH4T H3 1S

Sollux: *ii2 bangiing head agaiin2t wall*

Terezi: DONT 3V3N TRY TO H1D3 1T MR MUST4RD

Kanaya: What Are You Even Attempting To Do Sollux?

Vriska: Daaaaaaaamn, looks like I owe Kanaya a few boonbucks.

Sollux: iif ii hiit my head hard enough

Sollux: ii miight be graced wiith 2weet death

Terezi: SOLLUX STOP

Terezi: 1 W4S PL4NN1NG ON P41NT1NG TH4T R3D L4T3R

Terezi: MUST4RD WOULD CL4SH

Sollux: ii2 everyone here bettiing on my love liife?

Kanaya: Yes.

Karkat: YES.

Vriska: Yeeeeeeees ::::D

Aradia: *appears*

Aradia: yes

Aradia: *vanishes*

Terezi: Y3S.

Terezi: H4H4H4H4H4

Tavros: yEAH, UH, PRETTY MUCH,

Equius: D - Yes

Vriska: Isn't it actually your h8life?

Sollux: ju2t kiill me now

Terezi: NOT UNT1L 4FT3R TH3 S3CR3T M1SS1ON

Sollux: fiine

Sollux: untiil then, ii hate you all.

Vriska: WH8T'S THE M8SS8ON?

Kanaya: I Thought You Hated Eridan.

Sollux: fuck you.

Terezi: OH H3 DO3S :D

Sollux: ii really mean that

Sollux: from the bottom of my heart

Terezi: 1N R3G4RDS TO BOTH ST4T3M3NTS

Sollux: fuck you

Terezi: SOLLUX W3 4LR34DY D1SCUSS3D TH1S

Sollux: anyway2, here, take the2e

Vriska: What's these?

Sollux: *pull2 out jade and cerulean chiip2, turn2 them on, offer2 them to you*

Sollux: ju2t take them.

Equius: D - They are tracking chips

Sollux: thank you

Sollux: fiinally, 2omeone other than tz 2ay2 that

Terezi: BL4RRR :1

Sollux: alriight, everyone but nepeta and gamzee have one now.

Vriska: Heeeeeeeey, Sollux...is this for revenge? ::::D

Sollux: ye2

Vriska: Yes.

Terezi: FUCK Y3S

Vriska: Hell

Sollux: fuckiing

Terezi: FUCK1NG

Sollux: damn iit tz

Sollux: you ruiined iit

Vriska: Yes!

Sollux: ah, productiiviity

Vriska: Sollux you know you ruined it more 8y 8itching...

Sollux: look at all the fuck2 ii giive

Sollux: *give2 miidle fiinger*

Terezi: PUT TH3M 4W4Y TH3R3 M1GHT B3 WR1GGL3RS W4TCH1NG

Vriska: You knoooooooow, that's technically ONE fuck!

Terezi: SOLLUX 1 D1DN'T KNOW YOU C4R3D

Kanaya: I Would Make A Depressing Comment About All Wrigglers Being Dead, But I Feel It Would Be In Rather Bad Taste.

Sollux: youre all iidiiot2

Vriska: Hey!

Terezi: H3Y

Terezi: H3H3H3H3 L1K3 1 C4R3

Kanaya: I Find That Very Insulting.

Kanaya: Note The Massive Amounts Of Sarcasm In That Statement.

Equius: D - You are all behaving like wrigglers again

Equius: D - I don't think this is very produ%ive

Kanaya: Anyways, Are We To Team Up, Or Should We Seperate And Conduct Individual Searches?

Terezi: SOLLUX S4YS W3 SHOULD SPL1T UP

Terezi: 1NTO GROUPS OF TWO

Karkat: NEITHER. YOU FUCKASSES NEED TO GET OVER HERE QUICKLY, WE FOUND THEM, AND WE'VE GOT THEM PINNED DOWN.

Karkat: BACKUP WOULD BE FUCKING FANTASTIC RIGHT NOW.

Vriska: Jackpoooooooot!

Sollux: fiinally, re2ult2!

Sollux: eq, where are they?

Sollux: ju2t guiide u2 there.

Equius: D - Go along that hallway to your left

Equius: D - Up one set of stairs

Equius: D - (Be careful with those)

Equius: D - Then they are the third door to your right

Equius: D - You may want to hurry as they are putting up quite a fight

Kanaya: Yes, We Have Been Warned About Stairs.

Sollux: 2hiit

Vriska: Come on, let's goooooooo! ::::)

Sollux: *fall2 down 2taiir2*

Terezi: D4MM1T SOLLUX

Kanaya: I Told You About Stairs Bro.

Terezi: C4NT YOU L3V1T4T3 OR SOM3TH1NG

Vriska: It just keeps happening!

Kanaya: I Warned You Dog.

Sollux: fuck you all

Sollux: let2 go

Karkat: WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU ASSHOLES SO LONG!

Terezi: SOLLUX C4NT H4NDL3 ST41RS

Terezi: TR4G1C

Tavros: hELP ME

Tavros: pLEASE,

Tavros: i'M BEING HUGGED BY GAMZEE

Vriska: Aaaaaaaaw, what's wroooooooong, Tavros? ::::)

Tavros: iT'S,,, iT'S ACTUALLY NOT THAT BAD,

Tavros: jUST, WEIRD,

Equius: D - Is he attempting to paint you

Tavros: nO, jUST, UH, JUST HUGGING ME

Kanaya: Karkat, I Believe You Now Owe Me Money.

Terezi: HOLD ON MR P34NUT BUTT3R W3R3 H3R3 TO R3SCU3 YOU

Terezi: YOU C4N P4Y UP L4T3R VR1SK4

Vriska: Fiiiiiiiine!

Sollux: where2 nepeta?

Equius: D - She is in the same area

Karkat: LOOK UP.

Equiud: D - Ah

Equius: D - That w001d e%plain it

Nepeta: MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

Terezi: OH SH1T

Nepeta: *tackles karkitty*

Terezi: SOLLUX T4K3 TH3 F4LL

Terezi: WHOOPS TOO L4T3

Karkat: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

Karkat: FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK

Terezi: GU3SS 1 SHOV3D YOU FOR NO R34SON

Karkat: HELP

Karkat: I'M BEING MOLESTED BY A CRAZY CAT GIRL

Terezi: H3Y K4RKL3S F1LL 1N THE BL1ND G1RL WH4TS SH3 DO1NG

Karkat: SHE'S TOUCHING ME

Karkat: INNAPROPRIATELY

Vriska: It's naaaaaaaasty! ::::D

Equius: D - Nepeta no

Equius: D - Fudgesicles

Sollux: wow, ii could go my whole liife wiithout ever 2eeiing that agaiin.

Equius: D - Sollu% why did you have to stick me here when I could be there preventing that 100d display

Kanaya: Oh, That Is Disgusting.

Vriska: Daaaaaaaamn, Nepeta!

Sollux: becau2e you look even wor2e than thii2 horriible, horriible 2cene.

Equius: D - Hrk

Equius: D - Yes

Equius: D - I'd almost forgotten

Karkat: *SCREAMS*

Karkat: HELP ME YOU ASSHOLES!

Terezi: GUYS W3 SHOULD PROB4BLY DO SOM3TH1NG

Nepeta: *PURRS*

Karkat: OH GOG WHY

Terezi: OH J3GUS

Vriska: Hahahahahahahaha!

Terezi: NO COM3 ON VR1SK4 YOU H4V3 TO DR4W TH3 L1N3 SOM3WH3R3

Kanaya: Karkat, Please Put Your Shirt Back On.

Kanaya: There Are Ladies Present.

Terezi: D4MM1T WHY DO 1 H4V3 TO B3 BL1ND 4T TH1S P4RT1CUL4R MOM3N5

Karkat: I KNOW, ONE OF THOSE LADIES IS CURRENTLY TRYING TO RIP OFF MY FUCKING CLOTHES HURRY UP AND FUCKING HELP ME1

Karkat: AHHH

Vriska: You're missing out, Terezi! ::::D

Equius: D - Somebody please do something

Equius: D - I feel incredibly uncomfortable just watching this and cannot imagine what it must be like for all of you

Sollux: why are we ju2t 2tandiing around?

Kanaya: Because We Are Terrible, Terrible People.

Equius: D - Evidently

Sollux: oh 2hiit, there go hi2 pant2.

Sollux: wow, never took you for a boxer2 guy kk

Vriska: Whoooooooo!

Karkat: YOU ASSHOLES

Karkat: SAVE ME

Terezi: GOGD4MM1T

Karkat: *SOBS*

Terezi: 1M DO1NG SOM3TH1NG

Terezi: *tackles Nepeta, attempting to separate her from Karkat*

Sollux: damn, nepeta2 2trong.

Terezi: SOM3BODY FUCK1NG H3LP M3

Eridan: that lucky bastard.

Terezi: WHY D1D 1 TH1NK TH1S W4S 4 GOOD 1D3A

Sollux: when the fuck diid you get here?

Eridan: just a lil wwhile ago

Feferi: *appears*

Eridan: wwhat the glubbin hell are you guys even doin

Sollux: were not 2ure

Eridan: howw did kar get himself into a threewway

Terezi: 1 W4S JUST TRY1NG TO H3LP

Sollux: and thi2 happened.

Eridan: so howw come youre not wwearin any pants ter

Terezi: N3P3T4 WH4T TH3 FUCK

Kanaya: I Dearly Hope I Am Not Expected To Repair All Those.

Eridan: not that im complainin

Eridan: nice dragon panties by the wway

Feferi: -E-E-EW! -ERIDAN!

Terezi: 3R1D4N SHUT TH3 FUCK UP

Karkat: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME OH GOG

Karkat: HELP

Karkat: PLEASE

Vriska: They are pretty cute! ::::D

Vriska: Karkaaaaaaaat, don't tell me you can't appreciate ANY of this!

Feferi: T)(ATS IT.

Eridan: oh glub

Feferi: *Punts Nepeta*

Eridan: you guys did it

Eridan: noww shes mad

Feferi: *Dumps capatc)(logue card of water on )(er*

Terezi: TH4NK GOG

Terezi: SOM3BODY G1V3 M3 MY P4NTS

Karkat: UM... NEPETA?

Karkat: YOU ALRIGHT?

Nepeta: :33...

Nepeta: :33...

Equius: D - Nepeta

Equius: D - Please say something

Nepeta: :33... Why is Karkitty almost naked?

Terezi: OH TH4NK GOG

Nepeta: :33 Not that I'm complaining...

Terezi: LOOKS L1K3 SH3S SOB3R3D UP

Nepeta: :33 But still.

Feferi: water fishes -EV-ERYT)(ING!

Vriska: It's aaaaaaaall your fault, Nepeta.

Equius: D - That is not true

Equius: D - The highb100d corrupted her

Sollux: well, thii2 ha2 all been di2turbiing.

Sollux: chiip2 plea2e.

Vriska: Equius, you're making it sound waaaaaaaay sexier than it actually was.

Sollux: hand them over.

Equius: D - Hrrk

Terezi: H3R3 YOU GO MR MUST4RD

Vriska: Fiiiiiiiine, take it!

Sollux: eq, iill 2top by and delete the computer program

Equius: D - Alright

Kanaya: What About Tavros?

Equius: D - Please give me time to hide myself first though

Terezi: 1 SM3LL P34NUT BUTT3R 4ND J3LLY

Gamzee: hOoOoOoOoOoOnk...

Karkat: WOW, THAT'S ACTUALLY KIND OF CUTE.

Karkat: TAVROS FELL ASLEEP.

Vriska: Aaaaaaaaw! ::::)

Karkat: LET'S JUST LEAVE THESE TWO ASSHOLES

Karkat: TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH, FUCK.

Terezi: 4R3 YOU SUGG3ST1NG W3 4B4NDON OUR S3CR3T M1SS1ON

Kanaya: Pay Up Karkat.

Karkat: YEAH, WE'RE DONE HERE.

Karkat: GAMZEE SHOULD BE FINE NOW.

Equius: D - Fiddlesti%

Karkat: HE SEEMS CHILL.

Equius: D - So this was all for nothing

Equius: D - Is that corre%

Sollux: pretty much, yeah

Equius: D - ...

Equius: D - Fuck

Feferi: at least we all got to )(ang out and sea eachother!

Karkat: HOLY SHIT, DID EQUIUS JUST SWEAR?

Equius: D - My apologies

Sollux: look2 liike.

Equius: D - I was simply very frustrated

Karkat: ...

Karkat: ...

Equius: D - It has been a frustrating night

Karkat: ...

Karkat: I'M SO PROUD.

Equius: D - What

Karkat: GUYS, WE HAVE EDUCATED HIM ON THE FINE ART OF FOUL-MOUTHEDNESS.

Equius: D - No

Equius: D - Wait

Sollux: ii know, iit2 great.

Equius: D - That's not

Equius: D - No

Karkat: HIGH FIVES FOR ALL.

Karkat: SERKET, GET OVER HERE.

Equius: D - The utterance of foul language is not a fine art

Kanaya: ...I Had No Part In This.

Vriska: Aww yeeeeeeeeah! ::::D

Kanaya: I Thought That Needed To Be Said.

Terezi: COM3 ON M1SS GR33N GR4P3S

Terezi: YOU KNOW YOU W4NT TO

Karkat: RIGHT, I'M GOING TO GO GET SOME NEW PANTS.

Karkat: SEEING AS SOMEONE RIPPED THEM TO SHREDS

Karkat: NEPETA.

Equius: D - Please do

Karkat: YOU CRAZY FUCKING CAT.

Nepeta: :33 sorry Karkitty, i don't know what i was thinking.

Equius: D - Vantas this was not my moirail's fault

Equius: D - Do not take it out on her

Nepeta: :33 although you do look rather purrfect without a shirt.

Karkat: WHAT.

Karkat: NO

Karkat: NEPETA.

Karkat: NO.

Sollux: pfft.

Terezi: H3H3H3H3

Feferi: looks like we )(ave new betta-ing fodder!

Sollux: fiinally, 2omeone2 bettiing on a love liife that ii2nt miine

Vriska: I am taking aaaaaaaall the bets! ;;;;D

Kanaya: Stop Being So Melodramatic, We Also Have Bets Placed On Gamzee and Tavros's Love Lives.

Terezi: SOM3BODY N33DS TO B3T M3 413 BOONBUCKS

Sollux: fuck no

Karkat: NOT A SNOWBALLS CHANCE IN HELL.

Equius: D - If I do it will you stop di%ussing my moirail's flushed quadrant

Terezi: M4YB3 :]

Sollux: way to take one for the team eq

Sollux: ju2t do iit

Equius: D - Fine

Sollux: 2ave u2 all from tz'2 iin2e22ant naggiing

Equiud: D - I bid 413 boonbucks that they will end up together

Terezi: FUCK YOU 3QU1US

Equius: D - Hrrk

Karkat: IT'S BET YOU IDIOT.

Karkat: NOT BID.

Equius: D - Apologies

Kanaya: Yeah, I'm Just Going To Go Now.

Equius: D - Can I stop watching the computer now

Kanaya: *Grabs Karkats Shirt*

Kanaya: I'll Fix This For You.

Kanaya: You're Welcome.

Terezi: 1 ST1LL DONT H4V3 MY P4NTS

Karkat: THANKS KANAYA.

Eridan: i knoww

Terezi: SHUT TH3 FUCK UP 4MPOR4

Feferi: eridan, you're being gross again.

Feferi: whale, let's go.

Eridan: fef cmon admit it

Eridan: theyre glubbin adorable

Feferi: *grabs eridan, drags )(im off*

Terezi: MY P4NTS

Feferi: *not in t)(at way, you perverts*

Terezi: WH3R3 AR3 TH3Y

Sollux: here2 your fuckiing pant2

Sollux: now 2hut up already

Terezi: SOLLUX WHY D1D YOU H4V3 THOS3? :D

Sollux: ii grabbed them off the floor dumba22

Equius: D - Can I get off the computer yet

Sollux: iif youll excu2e me

Sollux: ii have a date.

Terezi: H3H3H3H3H3

Karkat: SINCE WHEN COULD YOU GO OUT TO DINNER WITH YOUR HAND?

Nepeta: :33 oh burn

Sollux: fuck you.

Terezi: SOLLUX NOW 1S NOT TH3 T1M3 FOR 4N ORGY

Karkat: NO SERIOUSLY, WHO THE HELL IS RETARDED ENOUGH TO DATE YOU?

Aradia: *appears*

Equius: D - Me

Equius: D - That was a joke

Aradia: *grabs s0llux*

Equius: D - I w001d not a%ually "date" Captor

Aradia: bitch, hands 0ff my b0y.

Equius: D - The notion is ridic00100s

Aradia: *vanishes with s0llux*

Karkat: SO.

Karkat: THAT JUST HAPPENED.

Equius: D - Yes

Equius: D - It was rather silly

Karkat: YEAH, EQUIUS, YOU CAN GO NOW.

Equius: D - Thank you

Equius: D - I don't think I will be coming out until the images have faded away

Karkat: TRY AND RECOVER THE SCRAPS OF YOUR DIGNITY BY CLEANING OFF THE SO CALLED ART THAT NEPETA AND GAMZEE PUT ON YOU.

Equius: D - I am still covered in pornography

Karkat: I'M OUT.

Karkat: LATER ASSHOLES.

Equius: D - I can't

Equius: D - I am too STRONG to properly use the ab100tion trap

Nepeta: :33 equius, that was TMI.

Equius: D - Apologies

Nepeta: :33 ill be in my room.

Nepeta: :33 i have a splitting headache for some reason.

Equius: D - It is the highb100d's fault

Nepeta: :33 whatepurr.

Nepeta: *:33 wanders off*

Equius: D - We did not get revenge

Equius: D - And I am still covered in pornography

Equius: D - ...

Equius: D - ...

Equius: D - ...

Equius: D - Fuck

Vriska: he's still sw8ring.

Equius: D - Hrrk

Vriska: victory for us.

Equius: D - Apologies

Vriska: terezi?

Equius: D - I did not think anyone else was around to hear

Vriska: you going to say anything?

Terezi: WH4T

Vriska: yeah, lets go,

Vriska: bye loooooooosers! ::::)

Terezi: 1M K1ND4 ST1LL R3COV3R1NG OR SOM3TH1NG SO 1 DONT H4V3 TH4T MUCH TO S4Y

Vriska: *a8sconds*

Terezi: S33 YOU GUYS L4T3R

Terezi: ST34LTH ROLL!

CAST

Ender The Time Lady: Sollux Captor

Nepeta Leijon

Gamzee Makara

Feferi Peixes

Karkat Vantas

Tavros Nitram

Kanaya Maryam

Aradia Medigo

ChainsawCake: Equius Zahhak

Terezi Pyrope

Eridan Ampora

Vriska Serket


End file.
